


One Week

by Cledesol



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Scythe!AU, celebration of next book release, investigation team is there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cledesol/pseuds/Cledesol
Summary: Yosuke Hanamura is given one week to live.





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an AU- this doesn't pertain to the Scythe series story line in anyway and will only have minor mentions at most. It only uses the concepts introduced in the book.

Scythe Souji Seta walked the streets of Inaba, a faded gray robe trailing behind him. Gray suited him. Simple. Stoic. Quiet. He was never fond of any other color, and the gray matched his hair.

The scythe had fallen behind his designated quota far too many times. After a severe punishment of 3 deaths after failing 3 times, Scythe Seta was put on probation where he’d be assigned his gleanings rather than selecting. It was the ultimate shame, and Scythe Seta deserved it.

After a certain incident, it always shook him to the core when he had to approach someone to glean. It was the reason why he constantly missed his quota. But now that he is being guided with a list, he can’t miss it anymore. 

_ It was nice while it was there. _ Seta had always been a machine. Back when he was a child, and now as a scythe. He took to the arts quickly, and he practiced the commandments well. When he gleaned, he was swift with the process, and he exhibited the willpower to glean. He was accepted and ordained quickly.

That was why the Scythe Council were disappointed. Such a person had been failing, and they knew he had to receive the probation. That was enough of that. Now, like the machine he was, it was time for him to resume what he had been apprenticed and taught for. 

The assigned person to be gleaned was a man named Yosuke Hanamura, an unpopular musician that lived in Inaba, a mortal-age town that has been transformed many times. He was 26- Souji’s age. 

_ Only 26… _ The man hasn’t even turned a corner yet. He would have had many years left ahead of him. If Souji still had the ability to select, he would’ve overlooked him completely. But now, he didn’t have a choice.

Souji stopped in front of his house. It was a simple place, and he could tell that it was one of the cheapest places you could purchase. He raised his finger to tap the doorbell and waited before the door.

Steps sounded as someone rushed to open the door. The door flew open and a man stepped out- Yosuke Hanamura.

Yosuke was completely caught off-guard as he took in the man in gray robes’ appearance. Anyone would recognize what he was- a scythe.

Scythe Seta spoke first. “Yosuke Hanamura. I am Scythe Seta, and you have been selected for gleaning. Please, prepare yourself.”

Yosuke only stared as the world spun around him. “W-what? D-dude, you’ve got to be joking, right..?”

Souji Seta said nothing and that was enough for Yosuke’s legs to feel like it’ll buckle any second. Suddenly, it felt hard to stay standing.

“I… I only needed a couple more days… I was so close… Dammit…” Yosuke thumped the door with his head.

_ Close. _ The scythe knew what he was talking about. When Souji was researching Yosuke, he had come across several details of his life. Later this week, he was supposed to be going to a show- one that would’ve most likely been great. It had the perfect location. His heart sunk in guilt.

No, he had a job to do. He can’t be feeling bad. He pulled his weapon of choice from his robe- a two handed sword.

Yosuke’s eyes caught on it, and whatever courage he had left completely left. That was it. It was the end of the road for him. His legs melted, and he fell to the floor.

Souji raised the weapon. 

Yosuke lowered his head. He couldn’t watch without fainting.

And Souji hesitated. Words left him before he could act.

“One week.”

Yosuke looked up in surprise and saw Souji lower the sword. Did he hear the scythe correctly? “Uh, what..? Wait what?”

“You have one week, Hanamura.” Souji spoke. “Then you will be gleaned.”

Souji quickly left after that, his gray robe tailing behind him. Yosuke only stood there in shock. 

Souji has never given a time limit before. 

And to be honest, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not.

* * *

Yosuke was lost. How do you usually live after finding out you’re going to  _ die _ in one week? Well, sure. There’s a fancy word called “gleaning” but it’s still technically the same thing. Yosuke has gone deadish many times before (some people just had it out for him), but he can’t imagine being dead for  _ eternity. _

One week. That’s all he had. Two parts of him were fighting it out- if he knows he’s going to die in one week, why do anything? There’s no point. But the other is arguing that he should use the time he had left to go to that concert he had next Friday.

Agh! Why does everything have to be hard? Why’d he have to be selected? And  _ why did he get a time limit? _ Was the scythe mocking him? 

_ This makes no sense!  _ What should he do? 

He was at a total lost... Or maybe... he could talk to the Thunderhead. It always seemed to know what to do.

Just as he was about to rush up the stairs to the monitor he uses to talk to the Thunderhead, he stopped in his tracks. Oh yeah… the Thunderhead doesn’t interfere in the actions of Scythes.

Yosuke fell against a wall and slumped down in defeat. Dammit…

…

His mind stopped spinning, but it still left the heavy realization that he was going to be gleaned. 

He looked to the ever unblinking eyes or the Thunderhead. He can't talk to it anymore. This is a decision he has to make on his own.

He didn't trust himself, but he was all he had.

Yosuke scrolled through his options. Unfortunately, they were as limited as he expected. He shut his eyes in frustration.

...

He opened his eyes, which locked on the wall ahead of him. It was a poster of one of his favorite bands. There isn’t anyone out there that doesn’t know their name.

He’d always dreamed of being on the stage for a huge audience. Fans cheering your name, crowd going wild when you get on stage… He knew he’d never be as great as them, but he would’ve at least liked to have tried. 

Now, he can’t even do that. With one week left, he couldn’t do anything.

_ ...Well, you still have an opportunity later this week,  _ said a part of his mind. 

Well yeah. But what does it matter though? Even if he succeeded, he’d be gleaned anyway. Why bother? He should just do nothing but say goodbye to everyone then slump away in his room.

…

…

Ugh. He can’t do that. It sounds so pathetic too. 

He’s right. Whatever he does, it won’t really matter.

But…

Well… How can he just give up like that? He might not be the best decision maker out there like the Thunderhead, but Yosuke knows better than anyone about himself, and he knows what he wants to do.

He still has the opportunity right? He shouldn’t waste it. He might fail, but he  _ wants  _ to do this. Glean or not- he wants to go through with the plan.

Yeah… He’ll do this.

And no scythe will stop him.

* * *

I have never given a time limit to a person that will be gleaned. Scythes usually do not. Once again, I question whether it was a good choice on my part or not.

I could consider it merciful, perhaps. People who are gleaned hardly have time to say goodbye. They may take advantage of the allotted time to finish the things left to do. 

But it is also cruel. Knowing that you only have a week to live could be hard. Seconds will feel short. Time ticks around you as you live your life. It’s enough to make anyone feel pressured.

This is my analysis. 

I cannot imagine how Yosuke Hanamura himself feels, but I cannot deny that my curiosity has been piqued.

-From the Gleaning Journal of Scythe Seta.

**Day One: End.**


End file.
